


Seth Rollins Sex Headcanon

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [135]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [135]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 3





	Seth Rollins Sex Headcanon

[Originally posted by rocknrolleigns](https://tmblr.co/Z3cume2bBMoZa)

  * _Seth has a huge praise kink. He loves it when you praise him._
  * _You may not get away with teasing him, but Seth is a little shit when it comes to teasing you._
  * _Seth loves teasing you in the bed and out of the bed too. Which makes you beg for him._
  * _Especially in public. Smirking at you as he sees you squirm in your seat, or tremble._
  * _“What’s wrong baby? You look flushed.” Seth spoke, smirking at you._
  * _“You know exactly what’s wrong with me.” You gasped out, glaring at him, and crossing your legs, and removing his hand from your inner thigh._
  * _“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He responded, acting as if he was innocent._
  * _“No, I’m fine.” You huffed._
  * _“I’m sure you’ll change your mind.” He spoke, putting his hand back on your thigh._
  * _Seth has a huge Dom side._
  * _Though he is rough and dominant he does have a romantic side._
  * _Seth leaving bite marks all over your body. He leaves a lot more hickeys on your thighs._
  * _Leaving scratch marks on his back when he fucks you._
  * _You’s basically have sex on any surface, and any place. The floor, the bed, the shower, up against the wall, up against the window, up against the mirror. Even in the locker rooms._
  * _Seth gets jealous pretty quickly when it comes to a guy flirting with you, which leads to jealous sex. And he defiantly gets rough._
  * _Seth likes it when you call him daddy._
  * _Seth is very handsy in bed._
  * _Touching, groping and massaging your boobs._
  * _Seth cums either inside you or your mouth._
  * _Seth doesn’t mind quickies at all._
  * _The both of you’s are pretty vocal in bed, but Seth is the loudest. Both of you’s speaking dirty words and curse words. Moaning each other’s name._
  * _Whenever he eats you out, he’ll hum and moan, making you so much closer to your release._
  * _Seth likes it when you pull his hair when he’s eating you out._
  * _You end up getting thigh burns._
  * _Seth eats you out more than he fingers you, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t finger you, he just doesn’t do it as much as eating you out._
  * _Seth’s all-time favourite position is having your face pressed against the mattress, and your ass up. He loves fucking you from behind._
  * _His other favourite position is you riding him. Mostly because of you boobs bouncing up and down with every thrust and the fact he gets to grab your boobs._
  * _Also, reverse cowgirl, he always has his hands on your ass, in that position. Or spanking it._
  * _Seth is very loud when you give him a blowjob, he’s fingers gripping your head for dear life while his head is arched back. You end up deep throating a couple of times, which drives him closer to his release._
  * _Seth has so much stamina, he could go all night long, and you, on the other hand, can only go four to five rounds before you get exhausted._
  * _Seth being proud of himself when he’s laying down next you, both of you’s sweating and breathing heavily._
  * _He’ll smirk at you, as you smuggle into his side. One of his hands strokes your hair while the other one rests on your ass._




End file.
